langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/II
30px |link=Alchimistul/I |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul I 30px |link=Alchimistul/III |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV -------- ro Pentru a completa această lungă prefaţă şi a ilustra ceea ce Maestrul meu voia să spună cu al treilea tip de alchimişti, merită să amintim o întâmplare pe care el însuşi mi-a povestit-o în laboratorul lui. en fr de it In conclusione, e a illustrazione di ciò che il mio Maestro intendeva dire riferendosi al terzo tipo di alchimisti, vale la pena di ricordare una storia che egli stesso mi raccontò nel suo laboratorio. es Para completar este extenso prefacio e ilustrar lo que mi Maestro quería decir con lo del tercer tipo de alquimistas, vale la pena recordar una historia que él mismo me contó en su laboratorio. pt ------------------- ro Sfânta Maria, cu pruncul Iisus în braţe, s-a hotărât să vină pe Pământ ca să viziteze o mănăstire. Mândri foarte, călugării au făcut un şir lung şi fiecare s-a înfăţişat în faţa Sfintei Fecioare pentru a I se închina. en fr de it La Madonna, con il Bambino Gesù fra le braccia, aveva deciso di scendere in Terra per visitare un monastero. Orgogliosi, tutti i monaci si misero in una lunga fila, presentandosi ciascuno davanti alla Vergine per renderle omaggio. es Nuestra Señora, con el Niño Jesús en sus brazos, decidió bajar a la Tierra y visitar un monasterio. Orgullosos, todos los sacerdotes formaron una larga fila, y uno a uno se acercaban a la Virgen para rendirle homenaje. pt ------------------- ro Unul a declamat poeme frumoase, altul I-a arătat miniaturile sale pentru Biblie, al treilea I-a recitat numele tuturor sfinţilor. Şi aşa unul după altul, fiecare călugăr şi-a adus omagiul Maicii Domnului şi Pruncului Iisus. en fr de it Uno declamò alcune poesie, un altro le mostrò le miniature che aveva preparato per la Bibbia e un terzo recitò i nomi di tutti i santi. E così via, un monaco dopo l'altro, tutti resero omaggio alla Madonna e al Bambino. es Uno declamó bellos poemas, otro mostró las iluminaciones que había realizado para la Biblia, un tercero recitó los nombres de todos los santos. Y así sucesivamente, monje tras monje, fueron venerando a Nuestra Señora y al Niño Jesús. pt ------------------- ro Dar ultimul din şir era cel mai umil călugăr din mănăstire, care niciodată nu învăţase înţeleptele scrieri ale epocii. Părinţii lui fuseseră oameni simpli care lucrau la un vechi circ din împrejurimi şi tot ce-l putuseră învăţa era să arunce mingi în sus şi să facă câteva jonglerii. en fr de it All'ultimo posto della fila ne rimase uno, il monaco più umile del convento, che non aveva mai studiato i sacri testi dell'epoca. I suoi genitori erano persone semplici, che lavoravano in un vecchio circo dei dintorni, e gli avevano insegnato soltanto a far volteggiare le palline in aria. es En el último lugar de la fila había un monje, el más humilde del convento, que nunca había aprendido los sabios textos de la época. Sus padres eran personas humildes, que trabajaban en un viejo circo de los alrededores, y todo lo que le habían enseñado era lanzar bolas al aire haciendo algunos malabarismos. pt ------------------- ro Când a venit rândul acestuia, ceilalţi călugări au vrut să pună capăt închinăciunilor, pentru că fostul scamator nu avea nimic important de spus şi putea strica imaginea mănăstirii. Dar călugărul simţea, în adâncul sufletului, o dorinţă arzătoare să dăruiască ceva lui Iisus şi Sfintei Fecioare. en fr de it Quando giunse il suo turno, gli altri monaci volevano concludere l'omaggio perché‚ il povero acrobata non aveva nulla di importante da dire e avrebbe potuto sminuire l'immagine del convento. Ma anche lui, nel profondo del proprio cuore, sentiva un bisogno immenso di offrire qualcosa a Gesù e alla Vergine. es Cuando llegó su turno, los otros monjes quisieron poner fin a los homenajes, pues el antiguo malabarista no tendría nada importante que decir o hacer y podía desacreditar la imagen del convento. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, él también sentía una inmensa necesidad de dar algo de sí a Jesús y la Virgen. pt ------------------- ro Ruşinat, simţind privirea mustrătoare a fraţilor lui, a scos câteva portocale din sutană şi a început să le arunce în sus şi să jongleze cu ele, aşa cum ştia el. Şi doar în acel moment Pruncul Iisus a zâmbit şi a început a bate din palme în braţele Sfintei Marii. Şi Maica Domnului numai lui i-a întins braţele, lăsându-l să-l atingă pe Prunc. AUTORUL en fr de it Pieno di vergogna, sentendosi oggetto degli sguardi di riprovazione dei confratelli, tirò fuori dalla tasca alcune arance e cominciò a farle volteggiare: perché‚ era l'unica cosa che egli sapesse fare. Fu solo in quell'istante che Gesù Bambino sorrise e cominciò a battere le mani in braccio alla Madonna. E fu verso quel monaco che la Vergine tese le braccia, lasciandogli tenere per un po' il bambinello. l'autore. es Avergonzado, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada reprobatoria de sus hermanos, sacó algunas naranjas de su bolsa y comenzó a tirarlas al aire haciendo malabarismos, que era lo único que sabía hacer. Fue en ese instante cuando el Niño Jesús sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir en el regazo de Nuestra Señora. Y fue hacia él a quien la Virgen extendió los brazos para dejarle que sostuviera un poco al Niño. pt ------------------- ro Şi pe când mergeau ei, El a intrat într-un sat, iar o femeie, cu numele Marta, L-a primit în casa ei. Şi ea avea o soră ce se numea Maria, care, aşezându-se la picioarele Domnului, asculta cuvântul Lui. Iar Marta se silea cu multă slujire şi, apropiindu-se, a zis: Doamne! au nu socoteşti că sora mea m-a lăsat singură să slujesc? Spune-i deci să-mi ajute. Şi răspunzând, Domnul i-a zis: Marto, Marto, te îngrijeşti şi pentru multe te sileşti. Dar un lucru trebuie: căci Maria partea cea bună a ales, care nu se va lua de la ca. LUCA, 10: 38-42 en fr de it Mentre erano in cammino, entrarono in un villaggio e una donna, di nome Marta, lo accolse nella sua casa. Essa aveva una sorella, di nome Maria, la quale, sedutasi ai piedi del Signore, ascoltava la Sua parola. Marta invece era tutta presa dai molti servizi. Pertanto, avvicinatasi a Gesù, disse Signore, non ti curi del fatto che mia sorella mi abbia lasciata sola a servire? Dille dunque che mi aiuti! Ma Gesù le rispose Marta, Marta, tu ti affanni per troppe cose. Maria ha scelto la parte migliore, che non le sarà tolta. Luca, 10, 38-42 es Yendo ellos por el camino entraron en cierto pueblo. Y una mujer, llamada Marta, los hospedó en su casa. Tenía ella una hermana, llamada María, que se sentó a los pies del Señor y permaneció allí escuchando sus enseñanzas. Marta se agitaba de un lado a otro, ocupada en muchas tareas. Entonces se aproximó a Jesús y le dijo: —¡Señor! ¿No te importa que yo esté sirviendo sola? ¡Ordena a mi hermana que venga a ayudarme! Le respondió el Señor: —¡Marta, Marta! Andas inquieta y te preocupas con muchas cosas. María, en cambio, escogió la mejor parte, y ésta no le será arrebatada. LUCAS, 10, 38-42 pt Para J. Alquimista que conhece e utiliza os segredos da Grande Obra. Indo eles pelo caminho, entraram em um certo povoado. E certa mulher, chamada Marta, hospedou-o na sua casa. Tinha ela uma irmã, chamada Maria, que sentou-se aos pés do Senhor, e ficou ouvindo seus ensinamentos. Marta agitava-se de um lado para o outro, ocupada em muitos serviços. Então aproximou-se de Jesus e disse: — Senhor! Não te importas de que eu fique a servir sozinha? Ordena a minha irmã que venha ajudarme! Respondeu-lhe o Senhor: — Marta! Marta! Andas inquieta e te preocupas com muitas coisas. "Maria, entretanto, escolheu a melhor parte, e esta não lhe será tirada." LUCAS, 10; 38-42 ------------------- ro Prolog Alchimistul luă o carte pe care o adusese cineva din caravană. Tomul era fără copertă, dar reuşi să-i identifice autorul: Oscar Wilde. În timp ce-i răsfoia paginile, găsi o povestire despre Narcis. en fr PROLOGUE L'Alchimiste prit en main un livre qu'avait apporté quelqu'un de la caravane. Le volume n'avait pas de couverture, mais il put cependant identifier l'auteur : Oscar Wilde. En feuilletant les pages, il tomba sur une histoire qui parlait de Narcisse. de Prolog Der Alchimist nahm ein Buch zur Hand, das ein Teilnehmer der Karawane mitgebracht hatte. Das Buch war alt und hatte keinen Einband, aber dennoch konnte er den Autor erkennen: Oscar Wilde. Beim Durchblättern fand er eine Geschichte über Narziß. it PROLOGO L'Alchimista prese un libro, portato da qualcuno della carovana. Il volume era privo di copertina, ma lui riuscì a identificarne l'autore: Oscar Wilde. Mentre sfogliava le pagine, trovò una storia su Narciso. es pt PRÓLOGO O Alquimista pegou um livro que alguém na caravana havia trazido. O volume estava sem capa, mas conseguiu identificar seu autor: Oscar Wilde. Enquanto folheava suas páginas, encontrou uma história sobre Narciso. ------------------- ro Alchimistul cunoştea legenda lui Narcis, frumosul băiat care-şi contempla zilnic propria frumuseţe într-un lac. Era atât de fascinat de el însuşi că într-o bună zi a căzut în lac şi a murit înecat. În locul acela, a apărut o floare care s-a numit narcisă. en fr L'Alchimiste connaissait la légende de Narcisse, ce beau jeune homme qui allait tous les jours contempler sa propre beauté dans l'eau d'un lac. Il était si fasciné par son image qu'un jour il tomba dans le lac et s'y noya. A l'endroit où il était tombé, naquit une fleur qui fut appelée narcisse. de Natürlich war dem Alchimisten die alte Sage des schönen Jünglings Narziß wohlbekannt, der jeden Tag seine Schönheit im Spiegelbild eines Teiches bewunderte. Er war so von sich fasziniert, daß er eines Tages das Gleichgewicht verlor und ertrank. An jener Stelle im Teich wuchs eine Blume, die den Namen Narzisse erhielt. it L'Alchimista conosceva la leggenda di Narciso, un bel giovane che tutti i giorni andava a contemplare la propria bellezza in un lago. Era talmente affascinato da se stesso che un giorno scivolò e morì annegato. Nel punto in cui cadde nacque un fiore, che fu chiamato narciso. es PRÓLOGO El Alquimista cogió un libro que alguien de la caravana había traído. El volumen no tenía tapas, pero consiguió identificar a su autor: Oscar Wilde. Mientras hojeaba sus páginas encontró una historia sobre Narciso. El Alquimista conocía la leyenda de Narciso, un hermoso joven que todos los días iba a contemplar su propia belleza en un lago. Estaba tan fascinado consigo mismo que un día se cayó dentro del lago y se murió ahogado. En el lugar donde cayó nació una flor, a la que llamaron narciso. pt O Alquimista conhecia a lenda de Narciso, um belo rapaz que todos os dias ia contemplar sua própria beleza num lago. Era tão fascinado por si mesmo que certo dia caiu dentro do lago e morreu afogado. No lugar onde caiu, nasceu uma flor, que chamaram de narciso. ------------------- ro Dar nu aşa îşi încheia Oscar Wilde povestirea. El spunea că atunci când a murit Narcis, au venit naiadele ― zeiţele izvoarelor şi ale pădurii ― şi au văzut lacul transformat dintr-unul cu apă dulce, într-un ulcior cu lacrimi sărate. ― De ce plângi? au întrebat naiadele. ― Plâng pentru Narcis, răspunse lacul. en fr Mais ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'Oscar Wilde terminait l'histoire. Il disait qu'à la mort de Narcisse les Oréades, divinités des bois, étaient venues au bord de ce lac d'eau douce et l'avaient trouvé transformé en urne de larmes amères. «Pourquoi pleures-tu? demandèrent les Oréades. — Je pleure pour Narcisse, répondit le lac. de Aber Oscar Wilde beendete seine Geschichte nicht so. Er erzählt, daß nach dem Tod des Jünglings Oreaden erschienen, Waldfeen, die den einstigen Süßwassersee in einen Tümpel aus salzigen Tränen verwandelt fanden. »Warum weinst du?« fragten die Feen. »Ich trauere um Narziß«, antwortete der Teich. it Ma non era cos ì che Oscar Wilde concludeva la storia. Egli narrava invece che, quando Narciso morì, accorsero le Oreadi - le ninfe del bosco - e videro il lago trasformato da una pozza di acqua dolce in una brocca di lacrime salate. Perché piangi? domandarono le Oreadi. Piango per Narciso, disse il lago. es Pero no era así como Oscar Wilde acababa la historia. Él decía que, cuando Narciso murió, llegaron las Oréades —diosas del bosque— y vieron el lago transformado, de un lago de agua dulce que era, en un cántaro de lágrimas saladas. —¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntaron las Oréades. —Lloro por Narciso —repuso el lago. pt Mas não era assim que Oscar Wilde acabava a história. Ele dizia que quando Narciso morreu, vieram as Oréiades — deusas do bosque — e viram o lago transformado, de um lago de água doce, num cântaro de lágrimas salgadas. — Por que você chora? — perguntaram as Oréiades. — Choro por Narciso — disse o lago ------------------- ro ― Ah, nu-i de mirare că plângi pentru Narcis, continuară ele. La urma urmelor, deşi noi am alergat mereu după el prin pădure, tu erai singurul care puteai să-i contempli de aproape frumuseţea. en fr — Voilà qui ne nous étonne guère, dirent-elles alors. Nous avions beau être toutes constamment à sa poursuite dans les bois, tu étais le seul à pouvoir contempler de près sa beauté. de »Oh, das überrascht uns nicht, denn obwohl wir alle hinter ihm herliefen, warst du doch der einzige, der seine betörende Schönheit aus nächster Nähe bewundern konnte.« it Non ci stupisce che tu pianga per Narciso, soggiunsero. Infatti, mentre noi tutte lo abbiamo sempre rincorso per il bosco, tu eri l'unico ad avere la possibilità di contemplare da vicino la sua bellezza. es —¡Ah, no nos asombra que llores por Narciso! —prosiguieron ellas—. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que nosotras siempre corríamos tras él por el bosque, tú eras el único que tenía la oportunidad de contemplar de cerca su belleza. pt — Ah, não nos espanta que você chore por Narciso — continuaram elas. —Afinal de contas, apesar de todas nós sempre corrermos atrás dele pelo bosque, você era o único que tinha a oportunidade de contemplar de perto sua beleza. ------------------- ro ― Dar Narcis era frumos? întrebă lacul. ― Cine altul poate şti mai bine decât tine? răspunseră, surprinse, naiadele. La urma urmelor, doar pe marginile tale se apleca el în fiecare zi. en fr — Narcisse était donc beau ? demanda le lac. — Qui, mieux que toi, pouvait le savoir ? répliquèrent les Oréades, surprises. C'était bien sur tes rives, tout de même, qu'il se penchait chaque jour ! » de »War Narziß denn so schön?« verwunderte sich der See. »Wer könnte das besser wissen als du?« antworteten die Waldfeen überrascht. »Schließlich hat er sich täglich über deine Ufer gebeugt, um sich zu spiegeln.« it Ma Narciso era bello? domandò il lago. Chi altri meglio di te potrebbe saperlo? risposero, sorprese, le Oreadi. In fin dei conti, era sulle tue sponde che Narciso si sporgeva tutti i giorni. es —¿Pero Narciso era bello? —preguntó el lago. —¿Quién si no tú podría saberlo? —respondieron, sorprendidas, las Oréades—. En definitiva, era en tus márgenes donde él se inclinaba para contemplarse todos los días. pt — Mas Narciso era belo? — perguntou o lago. — Quem mais do que você poderia saber disso? — responderam, surpresas, as Oréiades. — Afinal de contas, era em suas margens que ele se debruçava todos os dias. ------------------- ro Lacul rămase tăcut o vreme. Într-un târziu, zise: ― Îl plâng pe Narcis, dar niciodată n-am ştiut că el era frumos. Îl plâng pe Narcis pentru că de fiecare dată când se apleca deasupra apelor mele, eu puteam să văd reflectată, în fundul ochilor lui, propria-mi frumuseţe. “Ce povestire frumoasă”, spuse Alchimistul. en fr Le lac resta un moment sans rien dire. Puis: «Je pleure pour Narcisse, mais je ne m'étais jamais aperçu que Narcisse était beau. Je pleure pour Narcisse parce que, chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur mes rives, je pouvais voir, au fond de ses yeux, le reflet de ma propre beauté. » «Voilà une bien belle histoire», dit l'Alchimiste. de Daraufhin schwieg der See eine Weile. Dann sagte er: »Zwar weine ich um Narziß, aber daß er so schön war, hatte ich nie bemerkt. Ich weine um ihn, weil sich jedesmal, wenn er sich über meine Wasser beugte, meine eigene Schönheit in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.« »Was für eine schöne Geschichte«, sagte der Alchimist. Für J., der die Geheimnisse des Großen Werks kennt und von ihnen Gebrauch macht. Als sie aber weiterzogen, kam er in ein Dorf. Da war eine Frau mit Namen Marta, die nahm ihn auf. Und sie hatte eine Schwester, die hieß Maria; die setzte sich dem Herrn zu Füßen und hörte seiner Rede zu. Marta aber machte sich viel zu schaffen, ihm zu dienen. Und sie trat hinzu und sprach: Herr, fragst du nicht danach, daß mich meine Schwester läßt allein dienen? Sage ihr doch, daß sie mir helfen soll! Der Herr aber antwortete und sprach zu ihr: Marta, Marta, du hast viel Sorge und Mühe. Eins aber ist not. Maria hat das gute Teil erwählt; das soll nicht von ihr genommen werden. Lukas, to: 38-42 it Il lago rimase per un po' in silenzio. Infine disse: Io piango per Narciso, ma non mi ero mai accorto che fosse bello. Piango per Narciso perché, tutte le volte che lui si sdraiava sulle mie sponde, io potevo vedere riflessa nel fondo dei suoi occhi la mia bellezza. Che bella storia, disse l'Alchimista. es El lago permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Finalmente dijo: —Yo lloro por Narciso, pero nunca me di cuenta de que Narciso fuera bello. —Lloro por Narciso porque cada vez que él se inclinaba sobre mi orilla yo podía ver, en el fondo de sus ojos, reflejada mi propia belleza. —¡Qué bella historia! —dijo el Alquimista. pt O lago ficou algum tempo quieto. Por fim, disse: — Eu choro por Narciso, mas jamais havia percebido que Narciso era belo. "Choro por Narciso porque, todas as vezes que ele se deitava sobre minhas margens eu podia ver, no fundo dos seus olhos, minha própria beleza refletida". "Que bela história", disse o Alquimista. 30px |link=Alchimistul/I |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul I 30px |link=Alchimistul/III |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV